Pelipper
| textcolor=black| name='Pelipper'| jname=(キャモメ Camome)| image= | ndex=279| evofrom=Wingull| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Pell-Lip-Per | hp=60| atk=50| def=100| satk=85| sdef=70| spd=65| total=430| species=Water Bird Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=61.7 lbs| ability=Keen Eye| color=Yellow| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Pelipper is a / -Type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Wingull at level 25, and cannot evolve any further. Its special ability is Keen Eye. It dips its large bill in the sea, then scoops up numerous prey along with water. Game Info | pokemon=Pelipper| rubysapphire=Routes 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Routes 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 205, 213, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 226, 229, 230, Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Pastoria City, Pokémon League, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Routes 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 226, 230, Iron Island, Pokémon League, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Wingull| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Pelipper| RS Pinball=Evolve Wingull| Trozei=Phobos Jet Endless Level 11 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Wingull| PMD2=Brine Cave (B1F-B8F) Marine Resort (B1F-B19F)| Ranger1=Safra Sea| Ranger2=Volcano Cave Haruba Village| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Pelipper| ruby=Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon and eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea.| sapphire=Pelipper searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokémon dips its large bill in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp.| emerald=It skims the tops of waves as it flies. When it spots prey, it uses its large beak to scoop up the victim with water. It protects its eggs in its beak.| firered=It is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon in its beak. It bobs on the waves to rest its wings.| leafgreen=It is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon in its beak. It bobs on the waves to rest its wings.| diamond=It dips its large bill in the sea, then scoops up numerous prey along with water.| pearl=It acts as a delivery service by carrying small Pokémon in its bill. It bobs on the waves to rest.| platinum=It is a messenger of the skies, carrying small Pokémon and eggs to safety in its bill.| heartgold=It protects its young in its beak. It bobs on waves, resting on them on days when the waters are calm.| soulsilver=It protects its young in its beak. It bobs on waves, resting on them on days when the waters are calm.| }} Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Flying group Pokémon